1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile communication device comprising a switchable dual-feed antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development in the wireless communication industry nowadays, the use of communication devices for human beings is not merely limited to talking. Instead, the users demand communication devices to have more and more functions. To satisfy the users' requirements and to maintain the thin and small appearance of a communication device, efficient utilization of the limited space inside the communication device is very important.
It is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design an antenna element configured to cover multiple bands with smaller available space in a communication device.